AM21 and May vs. Kyuubi and Jolts and Ray and Christian vs. Pyro and DG! Episode 59
10 minutes later... AM21) Ability Activate! Solar Shield! ( Salamandro uses the absorbed sun as magical power ) Jolts) Ability Activate! Blazing Safety! ( Phoenix blocks using his fiery wings ) ( Salamandro and Phoenix both block ) Cricket) CHIRP, CHIRP! May) Ability Activate! Bubble Zone! ( Dolloid makes tons of bubbles, trapping her opponent ) ( Dolloid quickly makes bubbles that surround Aero Tails ) Aero Tails) Okay... May) Ability Activate! Bursting Bubble! ( Dolloid creates a bubble that pops with a large amount of water ) ( Dolloid makes one more bubble crashes and pops next to all the other bubbles ) POP! ' '( All the other bubbles pop with water pouring everywhere ) ( Aero Tails stands still, getting soaked ) Kyuubi) Ability Activate! Aeroic Charge! ( Aero Tails uses his jet pack and rockets into the opponent ) May) Ability Activate! Bubble Charger! ( Dolloid encases herself into a bubble and charges into her opponent ) ( Aero Tails charges, while Dolloid encases herself in a buuble and then charges ) ( Aero Tails and Dolloid charge into each other ) ( Dolloid falls backwards ) Kyuubi) Ability Activate! Rawraid! ( Aero Tails rawrs with such force, a beam is created ) Aero Tails) RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ( Aero Tails releases a beam from his mouth ) BOOM! ( The beam hits Dolloid as she falls backwards and Dolloid returns to her ball form ) AM21) Ability Activate! Pause! ( Salamandro uses his staff and freezes his opponent, so it can't move ) ( Phoenix and his released flames freeze ) AM21) Ability Activate! Target Practice LV.1! ( Salamandro fires a blast using his staff, on a non-moving opponent ) ( Aero Tails' beam turns towards Salamandro ) Salamandro) *Aims* PERFECT! BOOM! ( Salamadro turns to his ball form after Aero Tails' beam hits him ) Pyro) Ability Activate! Volcanic Rust! ( Volcano Dragonoid heat his fist up and punches his opponent ) Christian) Ability Activate! Earthly Crush! ( Crusade Werewerra smashes his two front paws into the opponent ) ( Volcano Dragonoid quickly gets close to Werewerra ) ( Werewerra lifts his two paws up and smashes Volcano Dragonoid's fist into the ground ) Christian) AGAIN! ' '( Werewerra jumps into the air ) DG) Ability Activate! Darcano Erupt! ( Darcano Dragonoid fires an intense beam from his chest ) ( Darcano fires his beam ) ( Werewerra gets hit in mid air ) ( Werewerra turns to his ball form ) Ray) Ability Activate! Blood Blast! ( Vamprior fires red blast from his palms ) ( Vamprior fires a blood blast at Darcano Dragonoid ) ( Darcano Dragonoid gets hit and turns to his ball form ) Ray) YES! YES! YES! Daniel Bryan is awesome! Vamprior) =D LETS CELEBRATE! *Starts dancing* Pyro) Ability Activate! Volcanic Erupt! ( Volcano Dragonoid fires an intense beam from his volcanic chest ) ( Volcano Dragonoid releases his intense beam ) BOOM! ( Vamprior gets hit while he's celebrating ) ( Vamprior returns to his ball form ) Ray) Celebration cut short =l Inside Wolfgang's house... Wolfgang) ...You're sure they aren't using you... Samantha) Yeah Wolfgang) That blouse looks looks like they're using you... Samantha) What do you mean? Wolfgang) Um...You know I don't use that word... Samantha) Which word are you talking about? Wolfgang) Um...I'll whisper it to you... Samantha) Okay...*Bends down* ' '( Wolfgang whispers to Samantha ) Samantha) *Backs up with a red face* Oh... Wolfgang) Yeah... Samantha) Maybe they're, but I don't think they're using me... Wolfgang) Well...Call me if anything happens... Samantha) I will...*Kisses Wolfgang's cheek* Jenna) MAMA! Samantha) Oh...Forgot you were there...*Picks Jenna up* I'll be back soon...Make sure you keep Daddy on track... Jenna) DADA! Samantha) Yeah, keep him on track...*Kisses Jenna's forehead* Wolfgang) She'll definitely keep me on track... Samantha) I know...*Puts Jenna back in her seat* Better get ready to feed her... Wolfgang) Baby food...Already have it ready Samantha) Good, see you later Wolfgang) Yeah, see you later too... ( Samantha picks her purse up and starts to leave ) '''Crystal and Serenity vs. Scar, Trent and DF vs. Bendo and FSB, and C22 and James vs. Jane and Crimson! Episode 60 Grade of AM21 and May vs. Kyuubi and Jolts and Ray and Christian vs. Pyro and DG! Episode 59? S A B C D F Category:Aquamaster21 Category:May Category:Kyuubidrago23 Category:Jolts Category:Salamandro Category:Dolloid Category:Aero Tails Category:Phoenix Category:Ray Category:Christian Category:Pyrosmaster Category:DarkusGUY Category:Vamprior Category:Crusade Werewerra Category:Volcano Dragonoid Category:Darcano Dragonoid Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Jenna